


cassette tapes

by specialagentrin



Series: loneliness!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Crying Jack Kline, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline as God, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), god!jack kline, very little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: jack finds dean's cassette tapes.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: loneliness!verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	cassette tapes

Music can affect humans. 

  
  
Some, much more than others. It can provide an escape from the harsh reality outside, or help others find their footing if they're somehow not down to Earth. Others make music as a way of trying to climb the forever fighting hierarchy, to lend a hand to others in need. 

  
  
After his Dads died, Jack had resorted to… unhealthy methods for a while. 

  
  
It wasn’t right - it has never been right to begin with - but it worked for him. Sometimes. He stumbled upon his dad’s old cassette tapes. Just sitting in the box, gathering some dust and looking like they haven’t been played in years. 

  
  
He stared at them for a good hour before going into the garage. 

  
  
Jack teared up at the sight of Baby, still as beautiful as ever - but she was gathering dust. Irresponsible of him to let her get in such a condition, Dean would skin him alive right now if he could. Snapping up cleaning supplies, he opens up the car door to wipe down her dash and windshield, vacuuming the carpets and ripping off the previous layer of leather to put in a new, freshly made one he grabbed in 1967. 

  
  
Trust him, the timeline continuum wouldn’t be affected that much from it. 

  
  
When he finished applying the final layer of wax on her hood, she looked beautiful. Gleaming underneath the hazy fluorescent lights, shining as brightly as the day she came out. Sliding into the driver side, he pushed the box of cassette tapes, closing his eyes and randomly grabbing one out. His fingers drifted along as he slid it inside, peeking from between his fingers out so he could press play. 

  
  
_ Carry on my wayward son…  _

_  
_ _  
_ His heart dropped. The fucking universe couldn’t give him a break, couldn’t it? 

  
  
Was this supposed to be some guilt trip for all the murders he caused? The demons he created on purpose just to mess with humanity’s lives now and again? To make him feel? 

  
  
_ I hear the voices when I’m dreamin’ - I hear them say _

_  
_ _  
_ A memory flashes back when Jack had gotten his first nightmare. Lucifer was taunting him, poking and prodding at his mind. He was a prodigy, one of the greatest things he had ever created. That he should come to daddy, steer him on the right path his Dad was trying to move him away from. 

  
  
_ Tossed about I’m like a ship on the ocean _

  
  
Jack woke up screaming in his angelic tone, making the Winchester brothers bleed from their ears as well as Castiel accidentally leaving his own vessel. They rushed to his room quickly, scanning the room for a threat and tucking back their guns by their waist. Wiped away his tears, comforted him until he calmed down. 

  
  
Told him that they’ll always make sure to stop him before he does anything rash. That they’ll have his back, no matter what. He’ll be okay as long as the three of them we’re in this plane of existence. 

  
  
_ Surely heaven waits for you _

_  
_ _  
_ And now he was alone. 

  
  
And they left him. Sacrificed themselves for the greater good for humanity. Here for the rest of eternity to suffer. It hurts, more than any wound he’s gotten or given himself. 

  
  
_ Don’t you cry no more _

  
  
His hand completely crushed the steering wheel. Jack screams in agony, making the windows and windshields shatter, the library’s bookshelves collapsing. Tectonic plates shifted as mountains moved. Lightbulbs crack and explode apart, spirits awaken from their slumber. Animals quivered in fear and humans paused as the ground shook from underneath them in fright. Plants caved in, trying to seek refuge from the anger. 

  
  
Heaven watched him warily for a moment, making sure he didn’t destroy the planet again before turning their attention away. Hot, fat tears stream down his face as he watches the destruction he’s caused. Mentally, he whispers a sorry to the Earth and fixes whatever he’s physically broken or caused pain to. 

  
  
With shaky hands, he remakes the wheel, gripping it much more loosely this time. Resting his head on it, Jack continues to sob loudly in his suffering, wrapping his arms around it. 

  
  
“Sorry, Baby. I just - I miss them, Baby. I miss them so much. I know you do too. I just hate living without them, I hate the mere thought of existing.” He sighs. Settles the box on the floor, curls on her seat. 

  
  
For the first time in a long while, he doesn’t dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> written while im actively sudicial - so im hurting my characters to try and help me get out of this state of mind. 
> 
> tumblr: [specialagentrin](https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/) & [tfw-needs-baby](https://tfw-needs-baby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
